


Sweet Burning Sugar

by monochromaticstucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, I'm Going to Hell, Language Kink, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Sub Steve Rogers, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, petnames, this is so dirty sorry not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromaticstucky/pseuds/monochromaticstucky
Summary: Steve’s peers up through his lashes, deep blue eyes meeting Bucky and James identical steel blue ones. Bucky’s gaze is playful, bringing promise of trouble and fun. The same eyes Steve gazed into back before the war where everything was simple. Where as James eyes reminds him of the Winter Soldier, cold and calculating but nonetheless loved by Steve.aka the self indulgent wintersoldierxbuckyxsteve pwp that no one asked for





	Sweet Burning Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to hell for this. Might as well share this with you all.
> 
> Small back story here, when Bucky falls off the train he is picked up like HYDRA. HYDRA clones Bucky in attempt to create another winter soldier thus making James. They are both winter soldiers (though James is the one Steve meets in TWS) and they eventually get rescued by the Avengers. Steve, James and Bucky are in an established relationship.
> 
> Anyway enjoy, don’t hesitate to give concrit but please be nice.

Steve sat on the bed, sitting on his heels, patiently waiting for his masters to arrive. He wills himself to calm down, counting seconds before breathing in and out. He perks up when he hears footsteps walking across the dark hardwood floors of their hallway. His head bends down by instinct as he hears the inaudible whispers of Bucky and James.

Bucky whistles as the door opens, seeing Steve all dressed up and waiting. James on the other hand, stands still, eyes roaming across the expanse of Steve’s skin.

“I see our doll has prepared well. Right James?”

Steve squirms at the petname, bringing back memories of how him and Bucky spent their evenings back in their little apartment in Brooklyn. The two walk slowly towards Steve, taking in the sight. Steve’s long legs are clad in lace stockings connected to matching black lace panties. His collar is resting against his long smooth neck, body positioned exuding submission – all for the two of them. A bit contradictory since the serum made Steve all muscle and angles but the three of them know how much Steve wanted to be claimed, to be controlled and dominated. Bucky and James know that oh so well. Being Captain America and in control all of the time is tiring. For once Steve wants to let go and be taken care off.

“Look at me sweetheart,” Bucky says in a deep smooth voice that would have made Steve’s knees weak if only wasn’t sitting.

Steve’s peers up through his lashes, deep blue eyes meeting Bucky and James identical steel blue ones. Bucky’s gaze is playful, bringing promise of trouble and fun. The same eyes Steve gazed into back before the war where everything was simple. Where as James eyes reminds him of the Winter Soldier, cold and calculating but nonetheless loved by Steve. They look alike, after all HYDRA cloned them when they couldn’t recreate the serum. They both got a metal arm. Bucky’s as a replacement for the one he lost during the fall while James’ left arm was sawed off to be replaced by a metal arm that HYDRA thought to be more efficient.

“You look so good with these on sweetheart.”

Bucky complements him, touching Steve’s thighs, before pulling on the garter of the stockings and letting it go. Steve moans softly from the sharp snap, eyes squeezing shut.

“Little _masochist_ aren’t you?” James growls in his ear, sucking and biting Steve’s neck. He smiles as he sees the redish purple mark blooming on his skin. He repeats this process until Steve is covered in red purple splotches that would be gone in the morning.

“Any plans for tonight James?” Bucky continues to trail his fingers along Steve’s thighs, teasing the blond. He massages his inner thighs but doesn’t touch the place where Steve wants him to touch the most.

“How about we tie him up, with his favorite vibrator on while we give him a show. Then we can take turns stuffing him full with our cocks,” James mutters against Steve’s neck. Steve shivers at the two talking as if he isn’t in the same room as the two. Talking As if he’s just a little toy for them to play with.

“What do you say doll? Want us to share you? Fuck you till you can’t walk?” Bucky whispers in his ear then proceeding to pepper kisses all over his jaw. Steve moans at the onslaught of pleasure from the two men. He manages to nod without hitting the two with his chin.

“What’s the safeword again?” James asks in a serious tone.

“Plums,” Steve recites quickly and enthusiastically like a kid who knows the answer to a teachers question.

“And what if you can’t speak?”

Steve demonstrates by snapping his fingers trice. The actions brings a smile to the identical men and finally they stand up and remove their clothes. With each article of clothing dropping to the floor, the more eager Steve becomes to touch the two of them. He drools when their shirts come off, revealing hard muscle. Even more so when their boxers come off next.

“Wrists together,” James orders, making a shiver run up Steve’s spine. Steve duly crosses one wrist over the other so that James can wrap around his leather belt around them. It’s a contrast to the soft and dainty lace Steve was wearing now but Steve doesn’t mind or more importantly too turned on to care about it.

“Ain’t too tight sugar?” Bucky gets in an all familiar Brooklyn accent that never fails to turn on the blond.

When Steve assures the two that it wasn’t too tight, Bucky orders him to go on all fours. The belt against his two hands make it hard for him to balance but he adjusts to the situation. He feels a warm hand on the base of his spine going lower and lower until he feels them take off his panties. He feels slick pad of a finger against his hole. The gentle touch is a tell tale sign that Bucky is the one behind him. Bucky circles his rim and touches Steve everywhere else but not applying enough pressure for his middle finger to go in.

Steve lets out a small whine from the teasing. He tries to push his hips back but James sits in front of him and captures his lips in a kiss. Steve sighs at the feeling of James’ warm mouth against his own and Bucky’s finger circling his rim.

“Behave. You wouldn’t want to get punished now do you?” James taunts. Steve’s cock hardens even more at the threat of a punishment. Sometimes he’d intentionally mess up and misbehave just so James and Bucky would slap and fuck some sense into him. The last time he misbehaved, he was teased for hours on end and wasn’t a  
able to sit for a week. Today though however, he wanted to be good. Good for James and Bucky.

Steve is brought back from his thoughts when he feels James’ hard cock against his lips. His eyes roll back when he hears James mutter an “open up for me _kotyonok_ ” as he pushes his hard length into Steve’s willing mouth. He feels warm all over from the endearment, shivering from the Russian accent that accompanied it. Steve hisses at the sharp pain at his scalp when James tugs on his hair. He slowly bobs his head at a steady pace swallowing every now and then. He tries to use his tongue but is content with James taking control. Once Steve is all relaxed, Bucky pushes in a slicked finger in Steve’s entrance.

“Fuck. Always so tight for us babe,” Bucky says, pushing his finger in and out in a steady pace.

Steve keens at the praise and sucks harder on James’ cock. Once James releases his grip on Steve’s hair, the blond sucks on the head, dipping his tongue in the slit, tasting the salty taste of precum, all while keeping his fierce ocean blue eyes on James’ steel ones.

Not long after, Bucky pushes in a second and then a third finger, scissoring to fully open the blond up. He deliberately avoids Steve’s prostate which drives Steve mad, feeling nothing but the sweet drag of his fingers against his walls. Once Steve is fully prepped, he takes out all three digits. Steve whines at the loss and pushes his ass back to Bucky, wanting more.

“Always so greedy babydoll aren’t ya?” Bucky couldn’t help but tease the blond by kissing his puckered hole and touching it with a metal finger, enjoying how Steve whimpers at the contact.

“Ready for more kotyonok?” James asks, touching Steve’s prominent cheek bones with his thumb. Steve pulls back and nodded enthusiastically. “Use your words,” James orders.

“Yes sirs, green, I’m ready.”

Bucky pushes in a cold metal bullet shaped vibrator steadily, making Steve moan softly. The toy itself isn’t large (really, Steve has used and reached for larger ones) but this is one of his favorites. It has fifteen levels and can be connected to a smart phone which controls the frequency, speed and strength. Just the thought of what his two masters can do with it makes his cock leak. He feels Bucky rub his back before leaning in to whisper.

“This your favorite isn’t it? We haven’t even started and you’re leaking so much. Making a mess of yourself.”

Once it’s fully in, James teases him by switching it on quickly, catching Steve off guard. He almost loses his balance but fortunately James catches him. He orders Steve to prop himself up against the headboard and then ties his wrists against it in a haphazard manner to which Steve comments a “can’t wait can you?” which earns him a glare and a slap on his thigh. And really Steve could easily break free and it’s as if James can read his mind.

“Try to escape and we’ll use the ones Stark made.”

Steve’s pupils dilate in both arousal and fear. The handcuffs was made specifically for Bruce but Tony let them have it since Bruce has it all under control. He remembers the day when they spent sometime in his workshop and Bucky picks up the tech. Tony was like “Yeah handcuffs for Bruce, but if you want it sure. Capsicle ain’t behaved enough?” Steve simply glares at him while the other two laugh. However, it wasn’t the thought of being restrained but the thought of James and Bucky going on forever. They’re both supersoldiers like him and they could tease them on hours for end without giving him relief.

James tells Steve to spread his legs, which Steve does, before settling at the far end of their bigger than a king-sized bed. Bucky gives him a smug teasing smile before he presses a button in his (maybe James’... Steve wasn’t entirely sure at this point) phone to turn on the toy. Steve let out a drawn out groan, hips bucking in the air.

“Look at him James, _so good for us_ isn’t he?” Bucky says before kissing James deeply. And they make a show of it too. Bucky and James make sure to let see Steve a sliver of their tongue and touched each other provocatively. And Steve? Well Steve is hard as a brick, leaking and making precum pool on his abdomen. He wouldn’t consider himself much of a voyeur but he liked watching the two so much. Liked watching them touch each other so precisely, knowing exactly what the other wants. Bucky turns up the vibrator to a level five, making Steve let out a surprised gasp.

“Please Buck-“

“Please who?” James asks, in a disappointed tone. The constant vibrations in Steve’s ass make it hard to focus. He furrows his eyebrows in concentration as he tries to find where he went wrong. His eyes widens in realization and opened his mouth to apologize.

“I’m sorry sir, please forgive me.” Steve bows his head in shame. Bucky dials up the vibrator to a ten. Steve unintentionally grinds, pushing the toy deeper, directly hitting his prostate. He lets out a moan, in a pitch higher than the rest, a sign that he’s about to cum.

“I was going to let you get off as many times as you would have liked while watching but you don’t deserve that now do you?”

“I deserve whatever you think is fit for me _sir,_ ” Steve says soft but clearly, head bowed into perfect submission.

“Good boy.” Steve smiles at the praise especially since it’s coming from James. It isn’t always that he praised Steve and so every time he does a wave of happiness washes over the blond. “Since you’ve been good, you can cum once. Just tell us kotyonok.”

“Yes sir.”

Bucky gives Steve a small smile before kissing James. He keeps his eyes on Steve, teasing the other of what he can’t have. And suddenly, Steve feels too confused. His eyes can’t look away from the sight before him and yet he feels so restrained. He desperately wants to touch and be touched. Wants to feel his two masters, their mouths on him and their hands touching him everywhere. Bucky raises it up to a _twelve_ , higher than their record which is eleven. He feels the bed post getting bent and so he wills himself to calm down.

“Sir please, ‘m gonna cum,” Steve moans breathily, hips bucking in the air.

“Not yet doll, little more yeah?” Bucky slows down the frequency until it was just pulses every few seconds. Steve sighs in relief and thanks Bucky.

“Fuck babydoll, you look so good _tied_ to the bed post. So pretty.”

Steve’s eyes widen when he realizes what’s coming. Bucky using his silver tongue to bring him over the edge. The ex-sergeant smirks when he knows Steve’s on to him.

“Shit, you’re so hot writhing over there. So pliant and submissive. Such a good boy.” Steve moans loudly, breathing labored, as he struggles not to cum.

Bucky nips on James’ jawline while the other just looked straight ahead at Steve, hand on his cock. “James wanna ride you, wanna give our doll a show. Can I?”

“Go ahead _malysh_.”

Bucky makes quick work of prepping himself before sinking down on James’ cock. He turns so that his back is facing Steve, giving him a good view of James’ cock entering his ass. Steve’s pupils dilate even more, black overpowering the blue. If it weren’t for his super stamina he would’ve busted his load already. And the sounds Bucky was making too. Bucky is naturally dominant but he would also sub for James’ at times, especially back when they were controlled by HYDRA.

“Mmm fuck, Steve he feels so good. Can’t wait for you to feel him.” Bucky teases, hips now grinding slowly.

“Sir, please, _please_...” Steve keeps begging. He doesn’t know what he’s begging for exactly. Release, to be untied, to be fucked, he doesn’t know.

“Let go kotyonok, be a good boy for us yeah?”

Steve cums with a shout, pleasure crashing onto him like waves. He slowly comes down from his high to find himself untied, Bucky holding his head and James between his thighs. The two comfort him a bit, leaving soft touches everywhere. He blinks his eyes slowly and is greeted with James licking his release off his toned stomach. The sight alone enough to get his cock hard again.

“Feel good doll?” Steve nods in reply. “Do you wanna keep playing sugar?” Steve mutters a “yes sir, green.”

James enters him slowly with a deep groan. Steve flinches a bit from overstimulation but is ready to go nonetheless. The ex-asset sets up a slow but hard pace.

“Sir, faster please. More I-I need...”

“Shh babydoll we got you,” Steve feels Bucky wipe tears of his cheekbones. And when the fuck did he start crying? “Let us do all the work, you deserve a reward. Float in there a bit ok?”

James goes faster, hands on Steve’s hips, pressing so hard they were sure it would bruise. Nothing too serious though that the serum won’t fix. Bucky comforts him and plays with his hair. He leans down and kisses Steve, muffling his moans. The blond scrambles to hold something. Anything to ground himself from the intense pleasure. Bucky’s hand holds Steve’s and rubs his thumb over his knuckles. Steve comes _again_ unexpectedly, catching all of them off guard. He tenses and opens his mouth to apologize but Bucky assures him that it’s ok.

“No need to apologize doll. Cum as many times as you like yeah?” Steve nods, his whole body relaxing. “So good for us babydoll. Went all out to dress up for us. So pretty in lace and your collar, driving us insane. You’re perfect.” Bucky’s words bring him under, body feeling light like he’s floating. He feels warm and nice all over. His moans are reduced to little whimpers everytime James’ cock hit his prostate. The other two just marvel in awe as Steve slowly goes into subspace. They’ve done it before but it’s the first time it happened without painplay. Both doms groan in pleasure knowing they’ve brought Steve into subspace.

James’ thrusts get erratic and shallow before releasing with a deep groan. Steve moans softly at the feeling of James’ warm release painting his insides. The ex-asset slowly pulls out only to be replaced with Bucky. James assumes Bucky’s position, Steve’s head in his lap. He kisses him softly, licking and biting Steve’s plump bottom lip before delving his tongue in and massaging Steve’s tongue with his own. He plays with the tag on Steve’s collar, making little clinking noises. They gave it to Steve a year after the three of them got together as a symbol of their love and fidelity to Steve. Engraved in it are the words “ _till the end of the line_ ” and their initials on the other side.

Bucky’s thrusts where shallow and fast compared to James. The sweet friction of his thick cock against Steve’s walls pushing both of them closer to the edge. Steve cums once more. He hears both of his masters praising him and he feels warm inside. Bucky continues to thrust inside, seeking for his own release.

“One more sugar?” Bucky requests, thrusting out just so that only the tip is in before thrusting back down. He brings Steve’s legs on his shoulder, the new position making him reach even deeper. He reaches to thumb the slit of Steve’s cock which earns a whine from Steve.

“Mmm no. Wanna cum from your cock alone sir.”

Both James and Bucky moan from Steve’s words. Bucky gives him what he wants while James played with Steve’s nipples and nips at his throat. Steve cums first with a whimper, Bucky following soon after. He doesn’t pull out just yet, knowing fully well that Steve likes to be stuffed as he comes down from his high. Both men wait patiently, rubbing Steve’s body and whispering praises.

“You really need to stop praising me unless you want a round two,” Steve finally says as his mind clears up.

James and Bucky laugh. Bucky pulls out and Steve moans at the trickle of cum running down his thighs.

“Yeah you like that don’t you doll? Look at you so gorgeous. So pretty when you’re _fucked out_ and flushed. So perfect for us.” Steve moans before taking Bucky’s finger and closing his mouth around it, sucking lewdly. Two can play at this game.

“No really Bucky, you need to stop sweet talking me or I’ll get hard again.”

“You kinda want me not to stop doll.”

“Let’s go for another round but this time, I want to _take you apart_.” Steve says seductively with a wicked glint in his eye which makes Bucky swallow in fear and excitement. He asks if Steve didn’t want aftercare to which Steve answers a simple “later”. James starts to tie Bucky’s arms together in an intricate pattern and grabs a silk blindfold from the nightstand.

“ _Yes Captain_.”

**Author's Note:**

> kotyonok - kitten  
> malysh - baby 
> 
> Special thanks to my ash piles!! I love you all.


End file.
